Ouran will never be the same
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: A new student! and just not any student, tamaki's sister when he knows he's never had one..and yet this is going to be interesting for him, the host club, and the school
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the elite private school, ouran academy, only the rich and elegant have access to this school; the host club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain beautiful young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands…..

"T…Tamaki! Stop it!" haruhi shrieked as the blonde dimwitted host club king spun haruhi in a circle

"BUT WHAT YOU DID WAS SO CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE" Tamaki exclaimed, hikaru and kaoru hitachiin…the twins of the host club smiled cheekily and nodded

"We have to agree…" hikaru started

"But Tamaki…you're taking it a little far…." Kaoru continued

"So lay off a bit" the twins chided in unison. Kyoya, the host club's vice president sighed and adjusted his glasses

Hikaru looked over at the door, there was someone standing there with their hair pulled up into a ponytail…brown and blonde with purple eyes…like Tamaki's….the twins strided over to the door and held out their hands

"Hello there…" kaoru started this time

"Come on in...Miss~~" hikaru smiled and handed the girl a rose

"Hikaru, kaoru…let the miss come in…don't be harassing her just now let her in!" Tamaki walked over to them and shoved them behind him "well hello miss….care to come in….?"

The girl blinked and shook her head

"Well can I at least have your name?" Tamaki pressed on

"Yes…you can…my name is masumi suoh" masumi told him smiling

The host club looked at Tamaki in shock…he was equally shocked…

"ALRIGHT! Father explain to me why you haven't told me about masumi?!" Tamaki demanded to know from his father…also the chairman of the school

"Tamaki…..why haven't you heard this yet…are you that surprised that you have a sister?" his father scoffed and glanced up at him "why don't you go back to your little host club?"

Tamaki scoffed and stalked back to the host club, where he found honey and mori talking (well…more honey than mori) to his sister

"Aww honey he's so cute just like you~~~" masumi smiled sweetly and took usa-Chan from honey, who smiled back at her

"I know~~ usa-chan's my favorite bunny~! And thank you~~" honey told her cutely

Tamaki immediately went into his famous sulking corner and kyoya sighed

"Tamaki…are you that upset?" kyoya asked the blonde king annoyed

All he did was nod, and continued sulking the twins laughed and put their hands on his head

"Oh my lord, you seem most depressed!" hikaru snickered as masumi walked over to them

"Tamaki? Come on~~ cheer up~ I enrolled into the school so I'll be here all the time~~" she smiled and brushed some of her loose hair out of her face

Tamaki stood up and turned around…he looked perfectly fine

"Well since you'll be here all the time…you might as well help with the host club" he explained smiling

Hikaru and kaoru raised their hands simultaneously

"Uuh…boss…..she can't look the part" hikaru mentioned gesturing toward masumi, who glared at him

"LOOK just because I'm not a dude doesn't mean that I can't help out!" she snapped at the twin her face growing red

Hikaru snickered and walked away satisfied with his answer…Tamaki however wasn't satisfied

"A GIRL SHOULD NOT SAY DUDE! MOMMA! MASUMI'S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS!" Tamaki spazzed out and went back to sulking again.

"She's your sister it's not my fault she said it….." kyoya shrugged while writing in his notebook.

"Hey kyoya-senpai if he's daddy then who's mommy?" kaoru asked innocently

Kyoya fixed his glasses and closed his notebook; he then looked from kaoru to Tamaki, shaking his head he replied "well according to standings in the host club I assume it's me…and if you call me that one more time…" he sighed "never mind….." kyoya walked off to go work on the host club's budget.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The host club: NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS!

"Tamaki…..why are you so handsome?" a customer asked the egotistical king

"To be pleasing to all my little kitten's eyes of course" he swooned, making his customer squeal…masumi just sat beside Tamaki like a ghost

"Tamaki….who is this~~?" another customer asked Tamaki curiously while picking up a cup of tea and drinking it

"Why my dears, this is my sister masumi~~" he smiled and explained to them while masumi waved shyly; across the room the twins were entertaining their own guests

"So kaoru just jumped when our maids dumped cold water on him on accident…" hikaru laughed at the story he told as his twin brother glared at him innocently

"Hikaru! That is NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" the embarrassed twin snapped, hikaru looked taken aback as he placed his hand under his brother's chin…their customers watched attentively

"Kaoru….you were so cute when you jumped like that I'm sorry if I offended you…my brother~~" hikaru swooned

"H...Hikaru….." kaoru stammered; their customer's lost it and started squealing madly.

Masumi rolled her eyes and looked back at Tamaki muttering "I'm still thoroughly confused by those evil twins….." kyoya smiled and slapped his notebook shut, he adjusted his glasses and then went back to writing

"Those two are what keeps the club going…." He explained to her

"Well….here's my question…." Masumi pressed on "why are they so popular"

Apparently the twins heard her and went over to her

"Let us explain kyoya~~~" they said in unison

"Having a pair of twins with homosexual tendencies gets the club high points..." kaoru started

"But since our relationship is tabooed we have to keep it to a low minimum~~" hikaru continued

"So basically…having a pair of homosexual acting twins is a good thing" the twins chimed together happily…masumi rolled her eyes and looked over at haruhi who looked like he (masumi hasn't found out yet lol XD) was having a hard time entertaining the customers today; Tamaki noticed this too and decided to close the club early.

"My kittens, I am so sorry~~ but we may have to close the club in an hour alright" he told them winking, they sighed and left when an hour was up.

(Play tranquillezza for strings here: /mV4_b5RvQM)

Tamaki took haruhi into another room and looked her in the eyes

"Haruhi…what happened today? You weren't…yourself…" he sighed and brushed some of her brown hair out of her face; Haruhi looked up at him

"Just because I'm just a commoner doesn't mean you have to look after me the whole time senpai!" haruhi told him, her face flushing red a little

Tamaki sighed "haruhi I know something is bothering you…is it me?" he smiled turning red himself

Haruhi smiled then smirked "what? No way!" and then they both laughed; Tamaki stayed silent for a few minutes then looked at haruhi

"Say haruhi….I've got a question for you…do you….have feelings for me?" he sighed feeling stupid asking the young scholar the question

Haruhi froze for a moment…then after a while she stood on her tiptoes and kissed tamaki on the lips, he looked at her with wide eyes and then slowly and silently….kissed her back

"Senpai, I do…" she smiled after they pulled away from each other

"TAMAKI WHAT THE HECK!?" a shocked masumi looked at her brother wide eyed

"Let me explain sister~~ haruhi is really a girl…she broke a vase so we made her work for the host club to pay off her debt she owes us" Tamaki explained to his sister.

After a minute masumi nodded in understanding "I get it now~~" she smiled and left them in peace; she then ran into one of the twins

"Oh hi masumi" it was kaoru "you ok?" he smiled happily, she nodded

"Hey have you seen your mellowdramatic brother….." she asked him flatly, he shrugged and pointed towards the host room

"He's probably there with mori and honey-senpai….he's been a little jumpy so be careful" kaoru explained then he walked away.

"HEY MASUMI-CHAN!" honey exclaimed happily leaping from his chair to give her a hug "hiku-chan was just talking about you~!" the little third year smiled and lead her over to hikaru

"What….n-no I wasn't!" hikaru protested, but he was shoved into masumi by mori and the two fell to the floor…the ginger on top and the brunette/blonde underneath him.

"m-mori-senpai was that NESSESARY?" hikaru asked quickly his cheeks turning red

The tall silent man said nothing and turned his attention back to a satisfied looking honey; masumi rolled her eyes slightly annoyed

"Get off me you great doofus!" she snapped annoyed at him, even though she was turning red as well, hikaru obeyed and got off of her he held out his hand and helped her up.

Honey smiled happily "hiku-chan likes you masumi-chan!" he laughed happily.

The ginger looked at him just as tamaki entered the room holding haruhi's hand and he heard him say that

"WHAT?" Tamaki, hikaru, and masumi exclaimed at the same time.


End file.
